


Soma

by Persisia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persisia/pseuds/Persisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeting thoughts of a past friend, far too late at night. Post-series; non-romantic Atem/Yuugi. Only not really, because Atem isn't actually here, but it's the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soma

_❝Hey…❞_

There’s somebody I used to know.  Somebody I cherished more than even my own life.  This somebody was.. a part of me, you could say.  The part of me that broke into pieces and made me stronger each time I should have been shattered.  Even now, I’m being strengthened by him, augmented by him.  There’s shards of him still floating around inside me, and every so often, I feel like I can just reach in, deeper and deeper, and maybe he’ll be there.

_❝Isn’t it cold?❞_

He was strong.  He was really strong.  He taught me a lot, but no matter what, I think he was always stronger than me.  Always will be.  He was braver than me, but we shared the same sense of justice.  He always had something on his mind, but he usually didn’t mind sharing.  We were close– I guess when our souls touched, there was always that lingering feeling, as though it was flesh that brushed against flesh.  When we spoke, it echoed in our minds like true spoken words.  We left deep marks on each other, I think– not the bad kind.  It wasn’t like a cut or a bruise… more like the way your skin gets lighter when you press on it for a moment.

It’s just that those marks lasted so much longer than we did…

_❝You shouldn’t look so sad.❞_

It was silly of me to get comfortable having him around, but I don’t regret it.  He was the best frend I ever had.  After all, he made my wish came true.  Without him, I wouldn’t have had friends at all.  It was hard at first.  I really couldn’t let go.  And even now, it’s hard to sleep at night.  At times like this, we always used to talk.  Then I felt better, or at least enough that I could relax and fall asleep.  But now?  It’s just… well, I’m thinking about him more than usual.  I don’t want to forget him.  If nothing else, it’s the memory of him that I can talk to tonight.

 _❝Hey,❞_ I repeat softly, reaching ,my hand to the moon.  He was always a sunset, burning but dark– maybe in loneliness he was a pale reflection.  I suppose I can’t remember, after all.   _❝You’re always welcome to come back home..❞_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote some months back, when I was first watching through the Yugioh series. I hadn't finished it, but I'd just had the ending spoiled for me. So this was my take on the ending I hadn't yet seen. I feel that I could do a better job now, if I were to write it again.


End file.
